


chlonette idea with no title again #2

by alexaswritesup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloe deserves better, Chloe is confused, Chlonette if you really squint, Pollen is there, Pollen knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup
Summary: It didn't surprise Pollen when they landed on an all too familiar balcony.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	chlonette idea with no title again #2

A cold breeze caressed her cheek as she looked down at the sleeping city. Paris was beautiful in the day but there's just something... mystical when it's night time. Chloé likes to think it's because of the lights. Those dazzling orbs lighting up the buildings and homes making it seem like it came from a Disney fairytale. Except most fairy tales didn't have bug themed heroes.

"My Queen, are you not sleepy yet? You have a school day tomorrow and it's past midnight already," Pollen said to the crouching blonde. They were atop the Eiffel tower, hidden form the crowds view. Not that anyone could see them at this time.

"Pollen, is it possible to hate someone then...not hate them suddenly?" Chloé said softly. She was still gazing at the city, missing the way Pollen's eyes lit up. The Kwami had a hint what was bothering her Master but she didn't want to pressure her.

"I think so, my Queen. Why do you ask?"  
Chloé grunted, "Nothing. I just seemed a bit stressed lately," Pollen knew she was lying and maybe a little push wouldn't hurt.

"As I recall from the last decades, there was this one particular holder who asked me that same question," Chloé looked at the Kwami curiously, waiting for Pollen to continue.

"I said, yes, I do think it is possible you can hate someone now then love them later," if Pollen noticed Chloé blush, she was not going to mention that.. yet. The little God continued, "Sometimes we think we hate a person when in reality we just want them to notice our presence. Humans, from what I observed, tend to give attention to those they can not reach or those they have ill feelings to. Like for example, you notice more about your rival in class than the rest of them. You notice how they're good at Math, but they struggle in Science. Because you have this deep emotion towards them, you tend to notice the little things. Hence why, love is not love without hate." 

It was silent for a moment. Pollen was waiting patiently for her Master to respond as the blonde seemed to process her words. Her Master was young and teenagers usually confuse their emotions more times than they can count. Pollen loved Chloé, she had bonded over the blonde during her time as Queen Bee. She could see the potential, the heart that's full of kindness buried under all the walls and hurt built up from years of abandonment and pain. All she needed was someone to push her in the right direction.

It didn't surprise her at all when her Master  
asked her to transform her and landed on an all too familiar balcony above a very familiar bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> Pollen is Chloenette's captain.


End file.
